1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used for shaping, cutting or grinding gears or the like, and more particularly to such devices wherein the shaping, cutting or grinding element is replaceable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional gear shapers usually have carbide tips which are brazed onto tip seats. Thus, the tip seats and tips are not replaceable or interchangeable, and the entire arrangement must be discarded when the carbide tips wear out. This results in a high cost operation.
Thus, an urgent need exists in the art for a way to reduce gear shaping operations, and more particularly, for a way to interchange and replace simply and readily just the carbide tips.